


Turn And Face The Strange

by Johnlocked221b



Series: Reed900 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adopting Cats, Ambiguous Hank Anderson and Connor Relationship, Banter, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hank & Connor can be viewed as Romantic or Platonic it's up to you, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nines is trying y'all, One day I'll stop using lyrics for titles but today is not that day, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: Nines and Gavin have coffee, then Gavin has a bit of a sweet surprise for him. Nines, of course, has to outdo him at everything.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Implied Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562323
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Turn And Face The Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song 'Changes' by David Bowie

Nines smirked at Gavin from across the table, long legs crossed as he watched the Detective sip on his fancy, whipped-cream and syrup topped coffee drink. Because Nines was the one forking over the $5.99, Gavin had decided to get the most expensive item on the menu. He thought it would annoy Nines and the android had given him a slight scowl just to make the smaller man feel vindicated.

However, Gavin genuinely seemed to enjoy the sugar-loaded monstrosity if the smacking of his lips was anything to go by. Nines was nonplussed. He was just satisfied that _something_ was keeping that cruel tongue occupied.

A scan told Nines that the sugar content of Gavin’s drink was 79 grams, just over double the recommended daily amount for a man his size. It was truly a treat, and one that Gavin wouldn’t be partaking in often, if Nines had anything to say about it. With a familial history of heart disease, Gavin Reed did not need to drink more than one of these a _month_.

But Nines had a lot to make up for and one wouldn’t hurt.

“The fuck are you staring at?” Gavin’s voice was guarded. Cautious. He was most likely worried that Nines was silently judging him.

Nines averted his gaze from the infuriatingly ~~gorgeous~~ awful human and tugged at the cuff of his sleeve, posture straightening.

“They’ve got thirium smoothies.” Gavin pointed out, most likely trying to make conversation. Be civil. An effort was made which was more than could be said of a week-younger Gavin Reed.

“So they do.” Nines hummed, voice vibrating in his chassis.

“Don’t you want anything?” Gavin asked.

“Why? Does it make you uncomfortable to be the only one eating?” Nines’ startling blue eyes met the detective’s, head tilting just a tiny bit.

“…well _now_ it does.” Gavin frowned, and set his drink down.

Nines shrugged but was, otherwise, silent. He decided to study the other patrons. There were several students working on papers, including android students taking advantage of their new-found right to attend higher education. Nines appreciated that and found himself wondering what it might have been like if he’d been able to do the same instead of being programmed with the innate ability to perform the tasks required to be an investigative machine.

There was a single mother in a booth, feeding a baby from her breast and trying to be sure her three-year-old ate her muffin as well. Nines averted his gaze and studied the old man at the bar, chatting with a waitress about pies and scones.

“So…what are your plans for today?” Gavin broke the silence, earning Nines’ attention. He rubbed at the scar on his nose almost nervously.

Nines’ brows momentarily scrunched in the middle. “I’ll be at the station, attending a meeting in thirty-four minutes. Then I’ll attempt to-“

“I mean _after_ work, dipshit.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Oh.” Nines said, wondering just why Gavin would want to know that. “Since it is the anniversary of Connor and Lieutenant Anderson’s first meeting, the two of them have decided to have dinner after leaving the station. I will be going to their home at precisely 1800 hours to take Sumo for a walk, as well as feed and play a bit of fetch. He needs the exercise and-”

It was then that he realized that Gavin was asking him for a reason.

“You are more than welcome to accompany me, Detective.” Nines would have blushed if he could. “Sumo enjoys company.”

A glimmer of a smile danced on Gavin’s lips. “Um...okay. If you’ll come with me to feed my cats first.”

“You phrased that as if you are paying _me_ a kindness.” Nines pointed out.

“Bitch, my company is a gift.” Gavin scoffed and then sipped at his drink again. This actually made Nines chuckle and Gavin nearly spit out his coffee. “Did you just-“

Nines looked away and cleared his throat.

**Software Instability: ^^**

“I’ll go with you, Detective.” Nines told him softly.

“…Great.” Gavin nodded and then picked at the remainder of his lemon and poppyseed muffin.

_Oh god he’s so…he’s so hot._ Gavin thought as his eyes trailed down the straight bridge of Nines’ nose and took in each and every one of his scattered freckles. Especially the one in his ear. He had a _fucking_ freckle in his ear. _Ridiculous._

“So do you always wear turtlenecks?” He asked and then raised his brows when Nines gave him a straight-faced look.

“I’m sorry- a _turtle’s_ neck?” Nines asked.

Gavin nearly snorted. “Look it up, Google.”

“I’m not-“

**Turtleneck: (noun) a high close-fitting turnover collar used especially for sweaters**

“Oh.” Nines said and tugged at the collar hiding his neck. “Should I not-“

“No it’s – it’s... It’s good. You look – it looks great. Good. It’s fine.” Gavin was pink and his stress levels were at a slightly elevated 42%.

Nines lowered his hands into his lap and studied Gavin, from the leather of his jacket, to the slightly stretched collar of his old DPD Academy t-shirt. He smelled of cigarette smoke, coffee, and sandalwood-based cologne. His hair was gelled back and Nines wondered what it might look like without product. ~~Messy and sleep-mussed~~.

He was so alive.

**Software Instability: ^^**

**M** **̴** **i** **̷** **s** **̶** **s** **̷** **i** **̶** **o** **̸** **n** **̶** **:** **̶** **̶** **K** **̷** **i** **̶** **s** **̸** **s** **̷** **̶** **G** **̷** **a** **̷** **v** **̴** **i** **̸** **n** **̸** **̶** **R** **̶** **e** **̴** **e** **̴** **d** **̵** **̵**

**Software Instability: ^^^**

**Critical instability**

**Please recalibrate and contact Cyberlife for assistance**

“Nines.” Gavin barked out, gaining a blink and a furrowed brow. “Your hand is shaking. Are you okay?”

_Gavin was asking if he was okay??_

**Software Instability: ^^^**

**Critical instability**

**Please recalibrate and contact Cyberlife for assistance**

“F-fine. Are you ready to go, Detective?” Nines stood and straightened the lapels of his jacket.

“No, actually, I’m not-“

“Please, you’ve been picking at that muffin for twelve minutes. You can take your drink with you. Let’s go.” Nines huffed.

Gavin was slightly taken aback by Nines’ sudden change in attitude. “Nines. Chill.”

“My core temperature is at a perfectly reasonable level, Detective.”

“No, just-“

“We have to go.” Nines nearly growled and felt dread seep into his metal bones when he recognized defiance on the detective’s face.

“I don’t want to go yet. I’m still eating.” Gavin said firmly and defiantly took a bite of his muffin. Nines’ eyes narrowed slightly and his hands balled into fists for a millisecond before he relaxed.

“God, sit down. You look like a freak.” Gavin muttered and glanced around at the others. The old man and the toddler were staring now.

Nines did as ordered and closed his eyes.

**Recalibrating…**

**…**

**Software Instability: 30%**

_Wait, why was it not 0%??_

Nines opened his eyes and was slightly startled when they met the hazel-green of his human partner’s.

“Are you working right now? Seriously?” Gavin pointed to his own temple to indicate that he imagined Nines was sorting through files in his head.

“No.” Nines answered. “I was recalibrating.”

“Oh.” Gavin finished his muffin and brushed crumbs from his front. “Do I piss you off that much?”

Nines blinked.

**I** **̷** **t** **̵** **'** **̴** **s** **̶** **̷** **b** **̵** **e** **̵** **c** **̴** **a** **̷** **u** **̷** **s** **̵** **e** **̷** **̷** **y** **̶** **o** **̶** **u** **̴** **'** **̵** **r** **̵** **e** **̸** **̶** **s** **̷** **o** **̴** **̶** **f** **̸** **u** **̸** **c** **̵** **k** **̵** **i** **̷** **n** **̴** **g** **̵** **̶** **b** **̵** **e** **̴** **a** **̶** **u** **̵** **t** **̶** **i** **̷** **f** **̶** **u** **̷** **l** **̷**

**Software Instability: ^^**

“No.” It was a simple answer and immediately redirected. “Are you finished now, Detective?”

Gavin took a pull from his straw, making an obnoxious sucking sound, and then pulled the empty cup away. “Yep. All done.” He stood and gathered his garbage, taking it to the receptacles and recycling what he could.

Nines watched silently.

After brushing the rest of the crumbs from his shirt, Gavin rounded past Nines and out of the front door, the android hovering close behind.

“How long do we have until the meeting?” Gavin asked and hurried around to the driver’s side of his car.

“Thirteen minutes and forty-six seconds.” Nines answered literally, climbing into the passenger side, despite the car being self-driven.

“Right. Ever heard of Andrea’s?” Gavin asked, plugging an address into the car’s GPS.

“No, I haven’t. But I can look it up?” He offered and Gavin waved him off.

“No, don’t. Let it be a surprise.” He smirked a little and then ordered the car to drive.

Andrea’s, it turned out, was a small, family-owned animal shelter, specifically for cats. It prided itself on being kind and euthanasia-free and asked, simply, for a donation of cat food upon entering. Gavin, it seemed, was well-known in the tiny shelter. The owner and namesake, Andrea, greeted the detective with a grin and open arms.

After hugging her for a moment, he handed her a case of wet cat food and then glanced at Nines.

“Uh…Andrea. This is my partner, Nines. Nines, Andrea.” He introduced them and then glanced around her for a moment for any friendly cats that wanted to say hello.

“Oh wow! He _is_ handsome, isn’t he?” Andrea cooed and Gavin flushed. “How long have you two been together?”

“No! I mean, we’re not…we’re just work partners. We work together.” Gavin corrected.

Andrea gave Nines a knowing smile but changed the subject. “Oh! Theo was adopted yesterday by a really _really_ nice couple. I wish you could have said goodbye.”

“Aw man.” Gavin was only slightly disappointed, but happy that Theo had a good forever home. “At least he’s in good hands.”

“That’s all we can hope for, honey.” Andrea said and then glanced back when they heard insistent meowing from the back. “Sounds like Bowie knows you’re here. You’d better go say hello.”

Nines could see the joy in Gavin’s face as he hurried behind the counter to another room lined with cat trees and litter boxes. Toys were scattered across the floor and there were at least seven adult cats and three kittens playing or sleeping among them. They all lifted their heads when Gavin and Nines walked in and a massive and fluffy orange tabby lifted itself onto its back paws to tap at Gavin’s thigh. This must be Bowie.

Gavin grinned and sat down on the floor, petting Bowie’s soft fur as the cat headbutted his chest and then curled up in his lap.

Nines noticed that Gavin’s stress levels were at 15% and dropping. Just by being in a room of felines.

Gavin looked up at Nines as he scratched behind Bowie’s ear, causing the cat to close his eyes and tilt his head into Gavin’s touch.

“This is the guy I’ve been saving up to adopt.” Gavin told him. “He’s a lover. _Yes he is_.” The man cooed down at the cat, softer than Nines had ever seen Gavin speak to _anything_.

Nines lowered himself onto the floor beside Gavin, crossing his long legs and reaching out to pet down the cat’s back. He was very soft.

“Bowie?” Nines asked. “As in…David Bowie?”

“Hell yeah. I already have Freddie and Elton at home. Bowie would just complete the entire thing.” Gavin smiled and Bowie stretched out in Gavin’s lap, looking as if he were about to fall asleep.

“Gavin was the one who rescued him.” Andrea pointed out. “They’re inseparable.”

Nines looked down when he felt tiny claws dig into his thigh and noticed a tiny brown feline clinging to his pants and staring up at him with wide green eyes. Nines scooped the kitten up into his hand and held it inches from his face, studying it. Its little arms reached out and batted at his nose and Nines couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Objectively, this little animal was very cute.

“He doesn’t have a name yet.” Andrea told him. “But he’s feisty. He has a big attitude.”

“Hmm.” Nines hummed and pet the kitten’s head with one of his large hands, earning a clawed grab. He didn’t flinch. It wasn’t a big deal.

He glanced over at Gavin, who was watching him closely.

“I think I’ll name him Reed.” Nines stated and the kitten gave a tiny ‘mew’. Nines smiled and held it close. “Reed it is, then.”

Gavin flushed pink and had to look away. There was just something so overwhelming about the way Nines interacted with the kitten. And naming it after _him_?

Nines looked up at Andrea. “I’ll pay to take both of them home today.” He said. “Bowie and Reed.”

Andrea blinked. “Are you sure?” She asked.

“Mm.” Nines nodded once. “My home could use someone…small and ‘feisty’.” With that, he glanced over at Gavin for a half of a moment and it only served to deepen Gavin’s blush.

“Bowie too?” Gavin asked, voice quiet. Hopeful. “Nines, you don’t have to, I-“

“I paid for your coffee, Detective Reed, consider this a payment for…emotional distress.” Nines insisted. “And he is a magnificent cat. If you don’t take him home soon, I have no doubt that he’ll be gone within the week.”

Gavin had to bury his face in Bowie’s fur to keep the tears at bay. It wouldn’t do to cry in front of Nines. He was taking Bowie home. _Finally_.

Nines was seriously going to buy him a _cat_? Gavin swore he would never fucking be rude again. Goddamn, his heart was full. It was overwhelming.

“Okay that’s- Wow! That’s so great.” Andrea smiled. “We can take care of everything up front and I can hold them both until you can pick them up.”

Gavin nodded with watering eyes. “O-okay. We have a meeting.”

Nines nodded and then fluidly stood up, stroking the kitten’s head with his thumb before setting him down and watching him bounce off. “Shall we, Detective?” He gestured for Gavin to exit the room first and couldn’t help but notice the way Gavin’s eyes looked a bit damp. He wasn’t aware that his actions could possibly garner such a reaction. It was just a logical move, on his part. However, Detective Reed seemed to be having quite the emotional response.

Nines didn’t understand the tears. Usually, those meant _sad_ but that emotion didn’t fit within the context of the events. He would expect someone to be _happy_ about gaining a cat and _sad_ about losing one. So why was Gavin nearly in tears? Maybe he didn’t know how to properly react either?

**Mission Update: Comfort Gavin Reed**

Anxiety tore its way up Nines’ throat and, in an effort to comfort his partner, he wrapped an arm around Gavin’s waist as they made their way back out to the desk. Once they were there, Nines’ hand found its way to Gavin’s instead.

Gavin regarded him with confusion but allowed the touch nonetheless.

It only took a few moments for Nines and Gavin to fill out the forms necessary for adoption, but it felt like years until Nines pulled back the illusion of skin and lay his plastic, uncovered hand on the terminal. Gavin felt his heart leap when the terminal confirmed the payment. Bowie was _his_. Officially. And Nines had a cat too! Nines was a cat man… _err_ android!

Nines regarded him with a tiny, almost _shy_ smile and Gavin slipped his hand back into Nines’, unsure how to thank him. No one had ever just done something like that for him. Suddenly, his entire body was filled with warmth and the need to lean up and _show him_ how thankful he was.

But Nines turned away before he could dwell on it any longer.

The ride back to the precinct was done in silence. Not a word was exchanged by either party. Gavin, who always felt the need to fill up silence with _something_ , let it be. And thus, his voice nearly cracked when he climbed out and lingered near the car.

“You didn’t have to-“

Nines blinked at him, bored. A loose strand of dark hair danced over his nose with the breeze that had just picked up.

“You can-“ Gavin rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, you can visit him whenever you want. I’ll give you my address.”

“I know where you live, Detective.”

“Of course you know where I live.” Reed muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking anywhere but in Nines’ big, blue-gray eyes.

“It is a…how do you say it? A dump. A trash heap.”

“Hey!” Reed huffed, and then noticed the smirk on Nines’ lips. He couldn’t help but feel a bit amused, himself. “Times are tough.” He was thankful for the small insult. It brought things back to solid ground. Not everything had to change. “How do _you_ know, anyway?”

Nines’ smirk merely grew and he walked toward the doors instead, stride perfect and long as always. “Coming, Detective?”

“Dick.” It was said under his breath, but Gavin followed anyway.


End file.
